


The milk run

by Winchester_brothers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_brothers/pseuds/Winchester_brothers
Summary: Sam decides he and Jack should leave the bunker so Dean and Cas can... talk





	The milk run

Sam opens the door a crack and peeks his head in. The sliver of light passes over the foot of Dean’s bed. He chuckles at the sight of Dean’s book resting open on his chest as it rises and falls. He snores softly and he’s just barely thrashing. Looks like the best sleep he’s gotten in a long time. Sam carefully lifts the book off his chest and pulls the post it’s from his back pocket. He places the book on the side table and scribbles on the first note and pulls it off. He presses it firmly on Dean’s forehead.

Next he goes to Cas’s room and he’s a bit surprised to see that Cas looks asleep. The angel never slept before, at least not as an angel, except for that time he passed out after taking them back to save their parents but that definitely doesn’t count. He looks to the other side of Cas to find jack sitting up a bit and leaning on his elbows to glare at the light from the hallway. He looks blearily at Sam and rubs his eyes.

He walks closer to Jack and kneels next to him to whisper, “Morning Jack, I’m heading out to get food and supplies want to come?” Sam tries to make it sound exciting but Jack is clearly not falling for it.

“Okay fine, you didn’t hear this from me but I think now that everyone is settled Castiel and Dean have some things they need to... talk about” 

jack looks even more confused. He’s about to open his mouth and Sam can already tell he’s going to ask why they can’t talk with them here.

“They need to be alone” 

Sam emphasizes the ‘alone’ part but he’s not sure what to expect from someone who’s been alive for less than a month. When what looks like a knowing smile crosses Jack’s face Sam can’t help but smile back. 

Jack gets dressed and joins Sam in the kitchen. Sam scrawls on another bright yellow post-it note ‘on a milk run, be back later’. He sticks it on the coffee maker and the two of them hop in baby. 

———

Sam should have recorded this. They could call it ‘Jack’s first supermarket’. He was fascinated with the sliding automatic doors. Sam had to sit down he was laughing so hard. Jack kept running back and forth trying to trick the door. He would step forward and back watching the door open and close with a look of wonderment. When he was done he had to wait next to the bench where Sam was still trying to catch his breath.

Sam tries to keep Jack with him while he fills the cart but there are a lot of people. Jack looks like a kid in a candy store. Sam had everything they needed packed in the cart when he finally found Jack. A woman who’s look screams ‘soccer Mom’ seems to be tearing him a new one. 

Jack’s eyes are wide and his hands are up in surrender. Sam waves to him and Jack, finally catching his eye sends him a pleading look. Soccer mom turns on her heels and tucks her side bangs of her bob haircut behind her ear before fixing Sam with a glare.

She stomps over, pulling Jack by his ear. Her voice was nasally and exasperated,  
“Is this your delinquent? Because I will have you know I have called security for much less and—“ 

Sam laughs nervously, “I’m sorry uh..”

“Heather ” she crossed her tracksuit clad arms over her chest and scrunched up her face.

“Right, Heather, I’m sorry but what did Jack do exactly?”

“He tried to steal my coupons!” 

Sam tried really hard to keep a straight face, “ I’m very sorry and I’m sure he is too and if we could just—“

“And when I asked him what he was doing he said he was just looking at them! Then he picked one up and said ‘ ice cream, cool. What’s that?’ before dropping it back in and pressing his nose against the freezer door!”

Sam does laugh then, he regrets it when her face turns cherry red and her manicured fingers grab onto his ear too.

They spend hours trying to sort this out with security. Soccer mom, what was her name Susan? Amy? Oh right Heather. Well Heather was very persistent and that poor security guard had to give her a discount to prevent her from pressing charges. The office smelled of citrus and old shoes and the desk was on its last leg, literally. Heather slamming her hand on it every 5 minutes definitely didn’t help. Boxes were piled up in corners and Heather looked disgusted by the mess. The guy had to chastise Jack very dramatically until she finally left with a smug satisfied smile. 

They leave with bags piled on each arm so they won’t have to go back for a second trip. Heather gives them a death glare from a few cars down. She slams the trunk of her minivan and angrily backs out of her parking space.

Sam slides behind the wheel as soon as they got all the bags in. He’s hunched over clutching his stomach as he shakes with laughter. Jack laughs a bit too but Sam is still laughing for 20 minutes before he gets it together enough to start the car.

The plan was to stay out until 6 or 7 and come back with burgers. He shoots Dean a text so they’ll be decent by the time they get back. 

They got out of the store a little after 2 and have a lot of time to kill. Jack points to a bar they pass a little ways out of town and Sam’s rumbling stomach has to agree. 

Sam orders the healthiest thing he can find on the menu, and Jack gets a bacon cheeseburger. Sam decides to limit his beer, if anyone else drives the impala or he leaves without it he’s dead. Jack stops after 1 drink and decides to start a casual interrogation. 

Sam was close to caving when Jack’s voice got a bit louder as he asked what Cas and Dean were doing. It wasn’t an accusation or anything he actually had no clue what Sam meant when he said alone time. He doesn’t get how they could both be getting their alone time together. Jack also explains that he has watched enough Netflix shows to know that there are many different types of ‘alone time’ and he starts to list them off on his fingers. Sam is stuck between wondering how many shows Jack has watched to know all of this and what Jack would do if he just collapsed from exhaustion right there on the sticky bar floor.

Some drunk guy beat Sam to the punch. Jack just got to the not so platonic example when a slurred voice from somewhere in the bar yelled back to Jack,  
“Ha, they’re fucking” followed by loud cackling.

Jack turns to Sam for confirmation. Sam nods slowly and takes a long gulp of his beer. 

He chuckles, “Yeah they’re together”  
Jack shrugs it off easily and asks Sam how to play pool.

Turns out Jack is a natural. He beats some big scary people who could eat him, and some of them wanted to. He’s very funny apparently, when he talks to some of the people here they laugh hysterically. Sam had to step in when they started getting a little too friendly. 

They got out of their as soon as Jack stopped them from tearing Sam apart. He waved goodbye to his new friends as they drove from the parking lot. 

He knew that it would take them at least 45 minutes to get back to the bunker. If Jack taps against the dash board any longer it’s going to take a lot less. He’s making that clicking noise with his tongue as he stares distractedly out the window too. If Dean teaches him anything else to piss Sam off he might just teach him to walk in without knocking. That might backfire.

They should have planned ahead, the groceries in the back are starting to reek and Sam is dangerously close to falling asleep. Jack on the other hand is wide awake as he fiddled with the radio. Sam just exhales through his nose as the bunker grows nearer.

Bunker sweet bunker. Sam takes a deep breath as soon as the door shuts. Today was so draining he hopes it was worth it. If Dean and Cas aren’t in a fan-freakin’-tastic mood he will personally bring Jane?? Sandra?? Soccer mom here to talk to them. 

They find Dean and Cas sitting in the kitchen drinking beer. They smile warmly at Sam and Jack as they drop the mountain of groceries on the counter. Cas looks very casual in a pair of pajama pants, and one of Dean’s faded old band shirts and his hair is sticking up in all directions. Dean looks just as rumpled in his men of letters robe tightly fastened around his waist and a t-shirt.

“So how was your day?” Sam asks a bit smugly. Jack and Sam stand across from them at the table and Dean smiles cheekily at them.

“Well, you could say it sucked” Dean winked and clicked his tongue. Sam shuddered and Cas not so subtly elbowed him in the ribs.

Jack squints in confusion before it dawns on him, “Was your day unpleasant or are you hinting at sexual intercourse?” 

Dean sputters and chokes as he spits his mouthful of beer clear across the table. Cas rubs his hand soothingly over Dean’s back. He fixed Sam with a glare with red blooming across his cheeks. 

“I swear I didn’t tell him, at least not in those words”

Dean’s laughing now and he wipes a tear from his eye,”it’s the second one, right Cas?” The bitch face Cas gives him then could give Sam a run for his money.


End file.
